Wunderbare maple
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Oui" Asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Mon nom est Marguerite ¿y el tuyo?" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. ;U

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon ami<em>, iremos a la plaza, ¿nos acompañas?" Pregunto su amigo francés.

"_Nein_, no puedo, tengo que cuidar de _West_" Suspiro aburrido y busco a Gilbird con la mirada.

"¡Pero puedes llevarlo! Así conocerás chicas" Insistía el francés, pues prefería mas que el trió de amigos estuviera reunido.

"Creo que…" El albino posaba una mano en su barbilla algo pensativo. "_Ja_, acepto, ¿tu harás lo mismo?"

"_¡Oui!_ Llevare a Giselle en ese caso"

"_Wunderbare_, nos vemos ahí" Se despedía el ojirubí y caminaba hacia casa.

El ojiazul sonrió y tomó su celular para hablar con su otro mejor amigo español.

"_Bonjour_ ¿Antonio?" Murmuro el francés.

"¡Hola, Francis!"

"Gilbert y yo iremos a la plaza, ¿quieres ir? Pero Gilbert llevara a su hermano y yo a Giselle"

"Francis, no tengo hermanos menores…" Contesto con un suspiro al último.

"_Mon ami_, eso ya lo se, ¿Por qué no llevas a uno de los hermanos Vargas?" Sugirió el francés.

"Oh cierto, ¡que gran idea, Francis! ¡Gracias! Estare ahí, adiós" Colgó el teléfono celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"_West_, ¿Dónde estas? ¡No es asombroso esconderte de mi!" Buscaba el albino a su hermano menor por todos lados pero sin respuesta.

Camino hacia su habitación a dejar su mochila de la escuela y tal fue su sorpresa que Ludwig estaba dormido sobre su cama.

"_¡West!_ Despierta, tenemos que irnos" camino hacia su hermano y comenzó a sacudirlo para despertarlo.

"_Bruder…_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela… _Mutter und Vater_ no están en casa…" Bostezaba el menor al ultimo y se sentaba en la cama.

"_Kesesese~_ Vamos a la plaza" Sonreía divertido hacia su hermano. "No puedes estar solo por tanto tiempo en casa"

"No quiero ir" Se cruzaba de brazos y fruncia el ceño.

"Iremos con _meine freunde_ y ellos llevaran a Giselle _und_ Felicia…" comenzó a buscar en su closet algo de ropa para ponerse. "¿No quieres ver a Felicia? _Kesesese~_" Reía divertido el albino.

"_N-Nein…_"

"Oh vamos, yo se que quieres" Se quitaba el uniforme y se ponía la ropa que había elegido.

"E-Esta bien…"

"_Wunderbare_"

Pocos minutos después, el francés se sentó en el borde de la fuente con su pequeña prima en su regazo.

"¿No tienes hambre, Giselle?" Preguntaba el rubio divertido, jugando con el cabello de la menor.

La menor negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. "Tengo sueño" Bostezo levemente y se acurruco en el pecho del ojiazul para dormir.

"¡Francis!" Escucho el grito de su amigo ojirubí a lo lejos.

"¿Gilbert?" se levanto de su asiento con Giselle en brazos.

"¿Dónde esta _mein freund_ Antonio?" Miraba de un lado a otro el albino.

"Dijo que llegaría un poco tarde"

"_…Gut_, por que _West_ no ha dejado hablar sobre Felicia" Miraba a su hermano menor y le sonreía para molestarlo.

"¡N-No es cierto!" Se escondía del francés tras su hermano.

"Oh, l'amour" Susurro el francés.

"¡Hey amigos!" Escucharon la voz del español detrás de ellos.

Los demás se giraron hacia la voz, para observar a Antonio con Lovino en brazos.

"_Hallo_ Antonio" Saludaba Ludwig aun algo tímido.

"¡Hola Ludwig!" El mayor se inclino a su altura y despeino la cabeza de Ludwig juguetonamente.

"_Hallo…_ Lovino"

"_C-Ciao…_" Murmuro el italiano algo amargo, pues era obvio que no quería estar con ellos.

"Vamos a sentarnos" Sugirió Francis, quien volvió a sentarse en el borde de la fuente y recostó a Giselle en su regazo.

"_Ja_, vamos _West_" Le tomaba la mano al menor y caminaban hacia el rubio.

"¿Qué te parece, Lovino? ¿te estas divirtiendo?" Cargaba al italiano en sus brazos y se dirigía a con sus amigos.

"¡No quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir a casa! Quiero dormir y comer _un pomodoro_ ¡Tonto Antonio!" Lloriqueaba el menor.

"_Mon ami_, ¿Por qué trajiste a Lovino y no a Felicia?"

"_Ja_, ella es mas linda, ¿verdad _West_?" El ojirubí miró de reojo a su hermano menor y se rió un poco cuando este frunció el ceño algo avergonzado.

"Felicia estaba con Elizabeta y Roderich" Explicaba el ojiverde, quien a su vez trataba de que Lovino dejara de llorar.

"Bueno, ¿y cuando conoceremos chicas? Esto comienza a ser aburrido y nada asombroso" Se quejaba el albino.

"¡Tranquilo Gilbert!" Reía el español.

"Lo dice el español que esta con la belga"

"¿Quién yo? ¿Con Emma? ¡Pero prefiero estar con ustedes! ¡Y con mi Lovi!" tomaba al menor en brazos y lo sentaba sobre su regazo para abrazarlo.

"S-Suéltame…!" Se quejaba Lovino y trataba de zafarse del español aunque sin éxito.

"¿Fr-Francis…?" Despertaba la niña del regazo del ojiazul. "Tengo hambre" Se quejaba con un pequeño ceño fruncido en la cara.

"¿Y que quieres comer?"

Giselle observó a su alrededor por algún puesto de comida que llamara su atención. "Quiero un helado" Señalo el puesto de helados que estaba en la esquina.

"_Oui_" Bajó a la niña de su regazo y se levanto. "¿Vamos?" Le sonrió tiernamente y le tomo de la mano.

"_West_, ¿vamos por uno?" Llamo la atención del rubio.

Este asintió lentamente y camino junto a su hermano mayor.

"Lovi, ¿no quieres uno?"

"¡No!"

"Lo siento, no traje ningún tomate conmigo"

Francis le entrego el cono de nieve a Giselle con una sonrisa.

"_Merci, mon amour_ Marguerite" Le agradeció a la empleada.

"_Y-You're welcome… Maple~_" La canadiense se acomodo los lentes y observo a su nuevo cliente.

"_¡Hallo!_"

"_Hello…_" Contesto algo tímida.

El albino miro a la chica, era algo tímida y eso es lo que le parecía divertido, miro de reojo a sus amigos y Antonio continuaba jugando con Lovino y Francis ahora hablaba con una chica ojiverde con cabello largo y rubio en dos coletas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

La mencionada se rió un poco. "¿No se supone que deba venderte helado?"

"¡Pero le dijiste tu nombre a Francis! Eso no es justo ni asombroso" Se quejaba Gilbert.

Mientras que la chica continuaba riendo ligeramente. "Entonces ya lo sabes"

"_J-Ja…_" Murmuro un sonrojado albino. "Pero quiero escucharte decirlo" Susurro, mirando hacia otra dirección con aire resignado.

"…Que bonita ave" Señalo la chica a Gilbird, quien volada en círculos sobre la cabeza de su amo. "¿Es tuya?"

"_Ja_, asombroso ¿no?"

"_Oui_" Asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "_Mon nom est_ Marguerite ¿y el tuyo?"

"Gilbird… _¡Nein!_" Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "_Mein name ist_ Gilbert"

"Mucho gusto" Le tendió la mano para estrecharla con una sonrisa.

"_Ja_, el asombroso gusto es mío" Estrecho la mano de la canadiense y le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

"_…Bruder…_" Escucharon ambos la voz del rubio.

"_¡Scheiße!_ Este es mi hermano, _West_" cargo al ojiazul en brazos para presentárselo a Marguerite.

"_H-Hallo… Mein name ist_ Ludwig"

"¡Oh!_ Hello_ Ludwig, me llamo Marguerite" Le sonrió tiernamente al menor. "¿Quieres un helado?"

"Esa era la idea._ Kesesese~_" Comentaba el albino.

"_Ja…_" Asintió tímidamente el alemán.

"¿De que sabor te gustaría?"

"_…Schokolade, bitte_"

"_Oui_" Tomo la cuchara del helado de chocolate, un cono y comenzó a buscar el helado de chocolate.

"Entonces… ¿Conocías a Francis?"

"_Oui_"

"Ese…_ Scheiße_, no es justo. Nunca te menciono"

La canadiense se rio ligeramente. "No me sorprende" Le entrego el cono de nieve a Ludwig.

"_Danke_" Sonrió el menor.

"¿Cuánto…?"

"¡Oh no! Es gratis, yo invito. _Maple~_"

"¿Segura?"

"_…Ja_" Reía la canadiense. "Esta bien, no te preocupes, no es como si me fueran a despedir"

"_Danke_" Contesto el par de hermanos.

"¿Quieres hacer algo después de…?"

"¡Gilbert!" Grito un español con el pequeño italiano llorando en sus brazos. "¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Los guardias nos estab buscando!"

"Pero…_ ¿Was?_ ¡Eso no es asombroso!"

"¡Díselo a la directora de la escuela si nos atrapan!" Y el ojiverde comenzó a correr de nuevo.

"_Scheiße_, ¡tengo que irme!"

"_¡Wait!_" Detuvo la chica.

"¿Mhn?" Lo ultimo que observo fue a Marguerite inclinándose hacia el para dedicarle un beso en la mejilla. "_See ya later_, Gilbert" Sintió como la pequeña maño de Marguerite se deslizaba por la suya y le entregaba un papel en la mano.

"_¡J-Ja!_"

"_Bye_ Ludwig" Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir la canadiense antes de que Gilbert se fuera corriendo.

"¿Qué te parece _West_? Soy muy bueno con las chicas, _¡wunderbare!_"

El rubio frunció el ceño y le embarro el cono de helado a Gilbert en la cara. "_Ja_"

* * *

><p>lol. Pobre Ludwig, lo ignoran~ pff xd<br>Hace mucho que no escribia un fic/oneshot/ :3  
>Me extrañaron? (ignoren eso xd)<p>

Lean mis demas fics:O?  
><em><strong>Maple~!<strong>_


End file.
